


Ten Declarations

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Short Drabbles, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5609953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles from the Nordics.</p><p>My unoffical entry into the Twelve Days Challenge. Day ten was Ten Declarations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. <3

**Author's Note:**

> The shortest one...  
> Written in the form of a text conversation.

Dan:where r u Norge?

Norge: I'm at home.

Dan:im coming over ok?

Norge: Why?

Dan: i just wanna see u!!!!

Norge: Okay, fine.

Dan:<3

~

Norway sighs and deletes the text conversation from his phone, then goes to prepare for Denmark's arrival.


	2. Best Buddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My personal favorite. NorDen hurt comfort.

"Norge, you're my best buddy, right?"

It's early morning. Norway's sitting on the couch, reading, when Denmark barges in and asks this. He's about to give one of his usual snarky replies when he looks up and noticed Denmark's expression. His eyes are blurry with tears. Norway knows Denmark sometimes has nightmares about those days, but he doesn't think he's ever seen that kind of hesitant, sad fear on Denmark's face before. He meets Denmark's scared gaze.

"Of course," he says, setting his book down and idly picking at his nails. Denmark's sitting next to him on the couch before he realizes it. He cuddles up next to Norway, and Norway resists the instinctual urge to move away. 

"You're the best best buddy anyone could ever have," Denmark mumbles into his shoulder. Norway combs through his hair with gentle fingers and allows him to stay as long as he needs to.


	3. Never Hurt You

Sweden knows Finland well, inside and out, and so he knows he's a little intimidated by him. But he needs Finland to know he would never hurt him. He says this out of the blue one night, a quiet rumble. Finland looks, bleary-eyed, up at him, and simply says, "I know." He curls back up into Sweden's side, and because Sweden knows him so well, he can tell Finland's being truthful. He relaxes and they drift off to sleep together.


	4. America's Declaration

Hong Kong was governed by England at the time, and so to hear the news of America's fight for independence was distressing. The winter season was coming up and he did not want to spend the holidays trapped between England and America's growing tensions, so he fled to his Nordic friend, Iceland, who agreed to allow him to spend the holidays with them.

One night, after everyone was sound asleep, Iceland found him in the bathroom, crying. He held his hand and brought him to his room, allowed him to stay in his bed. 

Sometimes Hong Kong would fall apart, but Iceland was always there to put him back together. After all, Iceland knows Hong Kong would do the same for him.


	5. Big Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How I imagine the big brother scene would have gone if it was in text form.

Norge: Say it.

Ice: no.

Norge: Say it.

Ice: no, i said no.

Norge: Big brother.

Norge: Big brother.

Norge: Big brother.

Ice: no! i won't say it! stop it!

Ice: i'm not talking to you anymore.

Norge: ...

Ice: ...big brother.

Ice: *thumbs down*


	6. Protect You

Denmark would always go after Sweden, and he would always return bruised and beaten. On those nights Norway would quietly bandage him up, and they would not speak until the next morning. One day, Sweden attacked them. Norway usually stayed out of the way of their fights, and when Sweden targeted him, Denmark leapt in to take the brunt of the attack.

That night, Norway quietly thanked him, bandaged him up as normal.   
"I'll always protect you," was his response.


	7. Won't Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My other favorite. Sequel to chapter 2.

"Norge..."

It's early morning once again, and Norway is sitting at the dinner table, sipping a mug of strong coffee. He looks up from where he's been staring into the dark liquid and watching the steam rise to see Denmark's nightmare ridden face again. He's noticed Denmark's been having more and more bad dreams lately, and it is no coincidence the anniversary of the dissolution of their union is fast approaching.

Denmark looks terrible, blonde hair tousled even more so than usual, bags under his eyes. Norway exhales and stands up, makes his way over to him. He stiffly hugs him, and Denmark hesitates before hugging back, gently. Denmark opens his mouth to talk but Norway cuts him off.

"I won't leave."

That choice Norway makes, has always made, reassures Denmark far more than anything else. After all, Norway was the only one who never wanted to leave.

Norway takes his hand and leads him back to bed, stays by his side even after his breathing has evened out and his face has relaxed. Denmark trusts him, and Norway won't let him down.

On the dining table, a mug of coffee sits steaming, abandoned.


	8. You're Too Loud, Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The funny chapter. Norway is boss.

They're having their weekly meeting at a café, and Denmark is being way too loud. Finland is sitting next to Sweden, and Iceland is across the table from them.

Norway is walking through the café doors when he hears Denmark talking. He sighs and makes his way over to the table. 

Denmark is right in his face as soon as he gets there, loud as ever. Norway gives him the glance, his trademark look that says 'shut up'. Denmark gets the hint, face like a kicked puppy. Norway greets Iceland, greets Sweden, greets Finland and tells him he's gotten a little taller, and only then turns to Denmark, who's been unusually quiet.

He's been patient enough, Norway supposes. Standing on his toes, he gives him a gentle kiss, to the astonishment of the others. When he pulls away, their eyes meet, and he states, 

"You're too loud, brother."

He sits down next to Iceland, who looks ready to faint from how hard he's blushing. Finland is awkwardly looking out the window and fiddling with his mug of mocha. Sweden has seemingly gotten over the surprise pretty quickly and sits there looking unfazed. Denmark is just standing in the middle of the aisle looking a little stunned.

Norway sips his coffee and smiles to himself.


	9. Merry Christmas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When they introduced Finland as Santa I died. So I had to write this.

The winter season is always the busiest time of year, but it's especially true for Finland. Sweden hates seeing him so overworked and stressed out, and it makes him appreciate it even more when Finland's cheery and cuddly by the end.

It's a few days after Christmas. They're cuddling on the couch while Sweden contemplates this. They have a whole year now to spend time together and relax, until next winter. Finland seems exhausted, but he loves the holidays and the festivities just as much as the next person. Sweden doesn't care much for all the parties and presents. He just likes spending time with Finland.

"Merry Christmas," Finland mumbles into his chest. Merry Christmas, indeed.


	10. To Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Years, everyone!

Every year, the Nordics get together for a New Years party. Everyone makes a toast. They compete to see who can think of the best thing to toast. Last year, Sweden won with his toast to another year spent together. This year, it seems like Norway's going to win, with his toast to peace and prosperity. Finland has already toasted good health, Sweden has toasted Finland's hard work efforts (to which Finland blushed and hid his face), and Iceland has toasted good food. Denmark usually stands no chance (he's not the deepest of thinkers), but he's thought really hard this year. His interactions with Norway and Sweden and everyone else have caused him to realize what is most important to him. He raises his glass.

"To family." The others raise their glasses in response and repeat after him. Norway raises an impressed eyebrow at him. They down their drinks. Everyone agrees Denmark won their little contest.

They wake up the next morning with a killer hangover. But nothing a cup of strong coffee can't fix.


End file.
